


Jack and Fabrizio's last Christmas

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, canon compliant-ish?, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: What happened on Jack and Fabrizio's last Christmas? Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic
Relationships: Jack Dawson & Fabrizio De Rossi
Kudos: 1





	Jack and Fabrizio's last Christmas

I wake up, stretching on the bench that I slept on last night. Fabrizio groans. I've kicked him unintentionally. "Bastardo." He mutters. "Sorry, Fabrizio." I say sheepishly. "Merry Christmas, amigo!" I remind him cheerfully. He jumps up. "It is Christmas!" He shouts. "Merry Christmas!" He runs up to some random man standing in the street selling newspapers and hugs him. The man just smiles and gives him a quick pat on the back. "Merry Christmas son." I laugh at his enthusiasm. I have never met anyone more excited about Christmas than Fabrizio. I mean it. Ever. He rummages in his bag for a minute before retrieving a small chocolate. "Your present!" He bows with a flourish, holding the chocolate out to me. "Why, thank you." I reply in my most superior accent. In turn, I take an almost identical chocolate from my bag and give it to him. We eat it, savouring every bite.

Unexpectedly I feel something start to fall on my head and shoulders. I look up and see snow swirling down on me. Excellent timing. I take out my drawing book and try to capture the scene. Fabrizio spinning around in the snow, throwing snowballs at everyone, the man selling newspapers and shouting Merry Christmas, two little girls tilting their faces up to the sky, people exchanging gifts, a couple kissing under some snow and a man dressed Father Christmas as giving hot chocolate to people sleeping in the streets. He comes to me and Fabrizio "You fellas want some hot chocolate?" We nod eagerly and he offers us two mugs of steaming chocolate. "Thank you sir!" Father Christmas chuckles "Its Christmas!"

After we've gulped down our hot chocolates and licked every single trace from the mugs, we run through the street shouting "Merry Christmas!" to everyone we see. After at least two hours, we slow to a stop, exhausted. We sit on a bench, still laughing and singing until a man approaches us. "I don't mean to offend you, but do you have anywhere to go for Christmas or are you sleeping on the streets?" He asks. "No offense taken. We're sleeping on the streets." I'm not ashamed of it, it's the way I chose to live. "Well, we are hosting a Christmas dinner free of charge in the town hall for people who don't have the luxury of a Christmas dinner. You are very warmly invited." He walks away to an old woman curled up in the snow.

Fabrizio runs towards the town hall "Race you!" He yells over his shoulder. Oh no he doesn't. I sprint after him. "You'll never catch me!" He taunts. "We'll see about that!" I mock-threaten. By this point, I've almost caught up to him. With one last burst of speed, he takes the lead and slams his hand on the door. "Vinco io!" He yells in victory, leaning against the door smugly.

The door opens from behind him and he slumps to the floor. "Very dramatic." I comment. Now who's the smug one? The woman who opened the door stares at us confused. "Are you two coming in?" Fabrizio scrambles to his feet, brushing the snow from his clothes. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

She chuckles at us both. "Come in." she says, holding the door open. Inside the hall, its warm and the smell of food cooking surrounds me. "There are two free seats there!" Fabrizio drags me towards two seats at the end of the long table. We sit down. The whole table is almost groaning from the weight of all the food covering it. Everyone around us is helping themselves, some of them look like they haven't eaten in days, poor things.

I fill my plate and tuck in. "Now this is better than the bread we normally have, eh Jack?" Fabrizio elbows me. "You bet!" I agree. "I could eat this forever."

After an hour, I couldn't eat another crumb. Fabrizio is still eating, grinning at me. "You could eat this forever?" He quotes my own words back at me. "Maybe I was wrong." I admit. Someone takes out a violin and starts playing a Christmas tune. Everyone gets up to dance, me and Fabrizio included.

We dance for hours until we collapse in exhaustion, laughing. I stagger to my feet to help clear up- between all the people here, we've managed to make quite a mess. Once the hall looks pretty much as it did when we came- emphasise "pretty much"-, we thank the volunteers and leave. The woman who let us in stops us. "Here." She says, holding out two blankets. "Oh, no we couldn't possibly take these from you." I protest but she shakes her head. "You need these far more than I do. Its snowing for one thing." We take the blankets gratefully. "Thank you, Signorina!" Fabrizio says.

We make camp under a bridge and curl up in the blankets and drift off to sleep.


End file.
